Shadow the hedgehog: Reajuste
by Sperium
Summary: Cancelado! Desculpem, mas não se preocupem! Logo, recomeçarei está história, só que mais detalhada, melhor produzida e com alguns toques a mais para ficar perfeito!
1. prólogo

**Shadow the hedgehog**

**Reajuste**

**

* * *

**

Obs: Eu não sou o dono dos personagens dos jogos "Sonic the Hedgehog", porém, qualquer personagem que não tenha aparecido nos jogos são meus...

**Prólogo:**

"Adeus para sempre, shadow the hedgehog!", depois de uma incansável busca, essa frase foi o suficiente para selar um passado amaldiçoado, um pesadelo vivo que me mergulhava na escuridão cada vez mais...Na verdade, é até irônico que depois de tudo o que fiz, apenas uma frase marcou minha libertação dessa sina. A sina que era ser a forma de vida suprema.

E oque me deixa mais satisfeito, é que eu cumpri minha promessa afinal, eu protegi o planeta que Maria tanto amava e a memória dela, do professor e de todos a quem um dia chamei de família permanecerá eternamente no coração que a pouco tempo descobri possuir.

Mas não se preocupe Maria! Até o dia em que eu deixar este mundo, eu continuarei a proteger o planeta Terra e todos aqueles que nele habitam! Eu não serei mais uma arma usada para fins mesquinhos, eu serei umser vivo como qualquer outro, eu serei mais um na vasta imensidão da Terra, eu finalmente saberei o que é o prazer de viver!

* * *

Estão vendo o botão de "Review"? Vão clicando e deixando seus reviews 


	2. Capítulo 1: O ouriço no beco

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, essa é minha primeira fanfic, então espero que tenha ficado boa

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: O ouriço no beco.**

Recuperação, esse era o estado atual do planeta Terra, que após uma dura batalha, conseguiu vencer os conquistadores alienígenas conhecidos como Black Arms. Em Central City, capital da Federação Unida, seu presidente se esforçava ao máximo para botar o mundo em seus eixos novamente. Ele mandara o exército guardião, G.U.N, em missões de revitalização, como eram chamadas, para que os civis fossem devidamente abrigados e cuidados de seus ferimentos. Isso se seguiu por várias cidades: Station Square, Westopolis e onde começa nossa história, a cidade de Eastopolis.

Eastopolis, ao contrário de Westopolis, era uma cidade mais suburbana, sua população, em maioria de classe-média baixa, levava a vida do jeito que podia, honestamente ou não.

Na praça central de Eastopolis, ficava o posto da G.U.N, que se preparava para se retirar da cidade, pois aparentemente, a missão de revitalização lá já fora concluída. O que os soldados não ouviam, eram os passos apressados de uma garota, de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis como o céu, ela usava jeans e um top com uma jaqueta por cima e carregava uma bolsa, que levava abraçada a ela. A jovem estava com medo, correndo como podia através dos becos, até que ela viu luz a frente, "finalmente!", pensava a garota, sabendo que logo a frente ficava a praça central de Eastopolis e o posto da G.U.N, a qual ela estava a procurar desde aquela manhã.

"Quase lá... Quase lá...", pensava a jovem, cujo coração batia aceleradamente, ela estava a poucos metros da saída dos becos, quando um braço a puxara para outro beco. O dono do braço era um homem alto, branco e musculoso , que usava uma camisa sem manga branca e uma larga calça militar, seguido por um homem magrelo e pálido e outro negro, baixo e gorducho, os dois usavam vestimentas iguais as do alto musculoso, aparentemente o líder de uma gangue qualquer...

Ora, ora...O que uma boneca como você faz em um lugar desse?- Disse o alto, que segurava a garota contra a parede pelos braços, em um tom debochado.

Tentando evitar palhaços como vocês!- Respondeu a jovem em uma mistura de medo e raiva – Me deixem em paz!

As risadas dos três delinqüentes ecoavam pelos becos, um som que se assemelhavam a latidos. –Calminha aí, princesa! Nós não queremos confusão, só queremos nos divertir... Agora, o que você têm aí pra gente?- Disse o homem, tirando umas das mãos da garota, tentando lhe tirar a bolsa.

Não! Me solta! –Gritava a garota, na esperança de que alguém a escutasse... Ela teve sorte.

Ei vocês!- Disse uma voz vinda da travessa da saída do beco, chamando a atenção dos três homens e da garota. Ao olharem, eles perceberam que se tratava de um ouriço de pelo negro e espinhos apontando para o céu, ele tinha marcas vermelhas nas pernas, braços, olhos e espinhos, usava óculos escuros e trajava uma jaqueta com G.U.N gravado nos braços. – Vocês humanos e sua tendência a covardia...Sabem, vocês me pegaram de bom humor, deixem a garota e saiam daqui e ninguém se machuca, ok?- Disse o ouriço em um tom impaciente.

Mais uma vez, os risos ecoaram pelo beco e o gorducho perguntou ao líder – Yo, D.C, o que fazemos com o bichinho de pelúcia?- Disse ele, sendo respondido pelo homem magro ao seu lado. – Já sei! Já sei! O ponto ta precisando de um tapete novo!- Disse o rapaz, puxando uma faca do bolso. D.C então o respondeu –Ora Joe, então vá pegá-lo!

Dito isso, Joe começou a correr em direção ao ouriço, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar. –Cuidado!- Gritou a garota, enquanto Joe já estava a alguns passos do ouriço, que apenas sorriu cinicamente. –Adeus, mané!- Dito isso, Joe desferiu um golpe horizontal que estava prestes a cortar o pescoço do ouriço, mas este sumiu no ar em uma imagem borrada.

Huh?- antes que se pudesse pensar em algo, o ouriço surgiu no ar atrás de Joe, dando um chute nas costas do rapaz, jogando-o dois metros à frente, até bater contra a parede da travessa e cair no chão do beco, inconsciente.

Mas o quê? Chubby! atire nele!- Gritou D.C para o gorducho atrás dele, que rapidamente sacou uma arma Gat calibre 45 e apontou para o ouriço que novamente, permanecia parado. – Parado aí espertinho!- Disse Chubby, o ouriço então cruzou os braços e disse em tom sério.- Sua mãe tem um emprego e é um membro respeitado da sociedade...- Após isso, Chubby, bastante ofendido, gritou-Ninguém fala assim da minha mãe!- Dito isso, o obeso rapaz começou a atirar contra o ouriço, que saltou para a parede do beco, desviando da primeira bala, a seguir, ele pulou e rolou no chão, desviando de mais duas balas.

Essa não! Eu sei quem é esse cara!- Gritou Chubby que continuava atirar contra o veloz ouriço, que agora corria em diagonal pela outra parede do beco, desviando de mais três balas. O "click" que soara da arma de Chubby era tudo o que o ouriço negro precisava ouvir. Ele pulou da parede, ficando bem na frente do delinqüente e desferindo um soco em seu estomago, que o arremessou três metros, até rolar no chão e desmaiar assim como Joe.

Muito bem, espertinho! Parado aí ou a garota já era!- Gritou D.C, que havia puxado a jovem para perto de si, e agora apontava uma arma Gat para sua cabeça e lhe tapava a boca com o braço. O ouriço então ergueu os braços. –Ótimo, agora fique bem ali e se vire!- Ordenou D.C, sendo obedecido pelo ouriço que ainda de braços levantados ficou à dois metros do homem e se virou.

Com um diabólico sorriso no rosto D.C tirou a arma da cabeça da garota e apontou para a cabeça do jovem ouriço, ele puxou o gatilho e incrivelmente rápido, o ouriço se virou, pulando para trás e puxando uma Desert Eagle da jaqueta, disparando-a e desarmando D.C.

Ai!- Gritou D.C, que com a dor na mão, soltou a garota, que tropeçou e caiu no chão. – Afinal...Quem ou o que diabos você é?- D.C caíra de joelhos segurando a mão que estava sangrando com a outra mão. O ouriço andou calmamente até D.C e encostou a arma em sua cabeça.- O nome é Shadow...Shadow the hedgehog... Agora, eu disse que se você fosse embora, ninguém ia se machucar- Prosseguiu Shadow, com um cínico sorriso.- Vou contar até dez, se não sumir da minha vista, você vai desejar não ter saído da cama hoje!- Dito isso, D.C levantou e correu beco adentro deixando nada a não ser os rastros de urina atrás dele...

A garota não sabia se ficava aliviada ou com mais medo do que já estava. Será mesmo? Aquele ouriço, para do na frente dela, era aquele de quem todos falavam, o ouriço negro, a forma de vida suprema: Shadow the hedgehog!

* * *

vou esclarecer três coisas:

1-os óculos que Shadow usa são os mesmos que ele usa em "Sonic Riders"

2-"sumir em uma imagem borrada" refere-se aquele efeito de anime, quando um personagem é muito rapido que quando se move aparenta desaparecer...

3- eu estou colocando os nomes das armas que eu sei para acrescentar mais cinematografia a fic...

Bem, é isso, não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews


	3. Capítulo 2: Acerto de contas

Capítulo 2: Acerto de contas.

Quer ajuda?- perguntou Shadow, estendendo a mão a jovem, que rapidamente se levantou, meio que constrangida. – N-não, valeu...Escuta, você é mesmo...

Shadow the hedgehog?-Interrompeu Shadow.-Sim, sou, já não disse isso?

Shadow já se imaginara ajudando humanos, mesmo com o rancor que guardava da raça, afinal, foi isso que ele havia prometido a Maria, mas o que o surpreendia era ele estar realmente gostando de ajudá-los. Na verdade, ele começou a pensar diferente desde que retornara a Terra após sua batalha final contra Black Doom, Lorde dos Black Arms e pior de tudo, seu criador...

Um mês atrás: As estrelas brilhavam de maneira especial àquela noite e a lua cheia iluminava a escuridão daquela noite de um jeito normalmente visto apenas em uma pintura. Na varanda de uma cobertura no centro de Central City estava Shadow, ele pensava "e agora?", já havia descoberto seu passado, já o havia posto para trás e mais importante de tudo: Já havia descoberto seu propósito de viver, que era proteger o planeta que sua amada amiga Maria tanto amou.

Não consegue dormir?-Perguntou uma voz familiar vinda do luxuoso apartamento, Rouge the bat, uma bela morcega, trajando um chamativo robe de seda, então se apoiou na varanda ao lado de Shadow, ainda esperando uma resposta.-Não é que eu não consiga dormir, eu não preciso dormir... Forma de vida suprema, você se lembra?-Disse o ouriço, sem tirar os olhos do céu estrelado.

O quê, então vou ter de me costumar com você vagando pela minha casa feito um zumbi?-Perguntou Rouge, em um tom entediado.

Desde alguns dias atrás, ela havia hospedado Shadow em seu "não tão humilde" lar, uma cobertura com uma moderna decoração, quadros originais, móveis chiques e várias jóias a decorar sala, cozinha, quartos e por mais estranho que pareça: banheiro. Shadow ainda se perguntava de onde vinha essa obsessão por jóias de sua amiga, pois um acento de privada cravejado de diamantes não era lá a coisa mais normal do mundo...

Não se preocupe, não pretendo ficar aqui para sempre, estou procurando uma boa casa...- Respondeu Shadow a jovem morcega, que disse: Ha é, com a recompensa que você ganhou do governo, uma boa casa é o mínimo que você poderia ter.

Não queria aceitar aquilo, só o fiz por necessidade...-Rouge estava meio que decepcionada com o fato de Shadow ter aceitado tal quantia, já que a imagem da forma de vida suprema trabalhando no caixa de um restaurante fast-food a fazia rir sem parar.

Rouge, eu preciso lhe pedir um favor...Você é uma agente do governo, certo?- Perguntou Shadow, que ao ouvir "certo" de Rouge, prosseguiu: Então creio que você possa me levar até a G.U.N, certo?

E pra que você... Ha não, sem chance! Não vou deixar você arrasar meu emprego com essa sua vingança particular!- Bradou Rouge, que sabia muito bem da historia de Shadow e a G.U.N.

Se acalme, ok? Eu não quero ir lá para me vingar e sim para um acerto de contas...Acerto de contas pacífico!- Concluiu Shadow, após virar o rosto e ver a expressão no rosto de Rouge.

Os dois ficaram discutindo aquilo a noite toda, até que Rouge, muito cansada esbravejou "Está certo! Está certo! Eu vou marcar uma hora e você irá ver o comandante, mas se eu for despedida, eu nunca irei perdoá-lo, ouviu bem!", dito isso, ela voltou a seu quarto, deixando Shadow na varanda, que agora estava em um profundo estado de meditação...

Uma semana depois, no vasto deserto conhecido como Red Dust, localizado à alguns kilomêtros ao sul de Southopolis, ficava o lugar mais bem guardado do mundo, o quartel-general e base de operações da G.U.N. Lá, ninguém sai ou entrava sem que assim tenha sido determinado pelo alto-comandante ou pelo próprio presidente, por isso, Shadow precisou da ajuda e Rouge para entrar lá.

O comandante o aguarda.-Disse um soldado para Shadow em uma sala de espera, que se levantou de sua cadeira e entrou pela porta do escritório do comandante, que era onde ele ficava quando não estava na sala de operações.

A sala constituía-se de grandes paredes de vidro, que davam pra o hangar e o campo de treinamento nas laterais e o deserto na parede oposta à porta, alguns arquivos e uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras na frente e uma grande poltrona giratória atrás. Assim que Shadow entrou, uma voz vinda da poltrona, que estava virada para o deserto, disse: Eu sabia que você não ia demorar em vir aqui... Shadow the hedgehog. Por favor, sente-se - A poltrona se virou, revelando um homem velho, com um uniforme de oficial da G.U.N, cabelos brancos e sua marca registrada: Um olho castanho e o outro verde. Este era o alto-comandante da G.U.N.

Shadow se sentou em na cadeira mais à esquerda da sala e disse.- Eu lhe disse na ARK que quando eu encontrasse a "real verdade", eu aceitaria respeitavelmente meu destino...- Iniciou Shadow, que foi interrompido pelo comandante –Pode parar...Você sabe que todos já sabem dessa dita "real verdade". O fato é, que eu estava errado e sei que você estava esperando que eu dissesse isso.- O ouriço sorriu cinicamente.- É verdade...- Shadow então se levantou e se dirigiu a parede de vidro, de onde tinha uma visão do hangar onde todos os veículos eram armazenados. – Você me disse que gostava muito da Maria, se isso for verdade...Então temos algo em comum.

O comandante esfregou seus olhos, a lembrança de sua única família ainda mexia com ele mesmo depois de 50 anos, "É um bom sinal", pensou Shadow, que pela primeira vez depois de muito depois de tanto tempo, sorriu, mesmo que discretamente.

Escute...- Iniciou o comandante-E errei e quero reparar isso, se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para...- Continuou, até ser interrompido pelo ouriço negro a sua frente –Na verdade: 1- Acesso a seus veículos. 2- Acesso a suas armas e 3- A garantia de que seus soldados não irão tentar me matar novamente!

Pode ser feito.- Disse o comandante, apertando um interfone em sua mesa, dizendo: Soldado 45, reporte ao capitão Setzer que preciso da documentação de alistamento de oficiais, teremos um novo capitão.

Shadow ficou surpreso com a reação do comandante, esperava tudo, menos aquilo.-Você está falando sério?- Perguntou Shadow, se aproximando da mesa do comandante, que desligou o interfone se levantou e estendeu a mão para Shadow. –Acredite, eu sempre falo sério... Bem vindo a G.U.N, capitão Shadow the hedgehog...

Shadow não tinha muito a dizer naquela situação, mas pensando bem, aquilo era um emprego e já que a recompensa do governo não ia durar para sempre.Shadow havia jurado a si mesmo de ia por seu passado para trás, por isso, ele teve de esquecer seu rancor e aceitar.

Hoje: -Ha! Eu já ia me esquecendo!- Gritou a garota, espantada – Preciso chegar ao posto da G.U.N, já!

Calma, ok? Eu também estou indo para lá, deixa eu adivinhar, a sua família ainda não recebeu ajuda... Disse o impaciente ouriço, a garota iniciou uma resposta com "Na é nada disso! É que...". Ela mal pode terminar sua frase quando o som de uma grande explosão ecoou pela cidade, vinda da praça central.

Não!- Disse Shadow, que junto com a garota, passaram pelo inconsciente corpo de Joe, saindo do beco e vendo os destroços do que era o posto da G.U.N. Tudo estava em chamas: as barracas, os caminhões e os corpos inertes dos soldados e dos últimos civis a serem ajudados estavam espalhados pela praça central, que estava em chamas. Do meio das chamas, Shadow e a jovem podiam ouvir uma risada, ríspida e aguda, uma gargalhada que sem duvida, pertencia ao culpado das mortes de tantos. A raiva tomava todo o corpo de Shadow enquanto olhava para as labaredas da destruição na praça central de Eastopolis.

* * *

capítulo 2 feito, por isso, não esqueçam de diexar seus reviews, PLEEEAAASEEE! Ja estou implorando! 


	4. Chapter 3: Sobre ouriços e doninhas

**Capítulo 3: Sobre ouriços e doninhas.**

A risada continuava a acender a chama da raiva da raiva dentro de Shadow, enquanto uma silueta começava a sair do meio do fogo, Shadow sabia que aquele era o culpado e estava a um passo de partir pra cima dele quando algo o tirou do tranze em que entrara.-Isso é horrível, ele não pode ter me achado tão rápido!- Disse a garota, parada ao lado de Shadow. Como capitão da G.U.N, era seu dever proteger os civis, embora ele soubesse muito bem que fazia isso por vontade própia e não pelas regras, e ele sabia que a segurança da garota era o mais importante naquele momento. "Venha comigo, rápido!", disse Shadow, que pegou a jovem pelo braço e os dois correram pelo beco do qual acabaram de sair, "Preciso te levar para um lugar seguro e atrair esse cara para fora da cidade!", prosseguiu Shadow até ser interrompido pela garota, "Não adianta! Ele está atrás de mim em primeiro lugar! Ele deve ter destruído o posto da G.U.N por que seria mais difícil me pegar se eu estiver lá!"

Shadow e a jovem estavam à alguns metros de saírem pelo outro lado do beco, ele olhara para trás, mas não havia ninguém os seguindo. "Quem é aquele cara e por que ele está atrás de você", perguntou Shadow, antes que a jovem pudesse responder, os dois saíram do beco, mas ele ouvira um som bem familiar... O puxar de um gatilho. "Para trás!", Shadow gritou, pegando a garota e pulando para trás, bem a tempo de desviar de uma bala que a acertaria na cabeça.

"Ora, ora, ora... É raro eu errar um tiro, quando isso acontece, eu vou até o fim do mundo para atingir o alvo que errei...", disse uma voz ríspida e aguda, vinda de fora do beco, que dava para uma rua comercial, já deserta. Shadow pediu à garota que se escondesse, ela rapidamente correu e se agachou atrás de alguns baldes de lixo, o ouriço estava de pé na entrada do beco, encarando aquele que arrasara toda sua tropa e quase toda população de Eastopolis, que estava reunida na praça central. O assassino era uma doninha de pelugem branca no focinho e barriga e pelugem roxa no resto do corpo, trajava um sobre tudo de couro marrom claro, um par de botas e um chapéu de aventureiro de mesmo material e cor e o que mais chamava a atenção para si, era o saliente canino para fora de sua boca. "Cara, é mesmo muita sorte! Meus dois alvos juntinhos para que eu os mate! Isso não acontece todo dia...".

"Quem é você e porque fez o que fez?", perguntou Shadow, em um tom extremamente sério e zangado, a doninha então começou a rir, "Hahaha! Eu já não disse? A garota está com algo que é de interesse do cara que me mandou e quanto a você, bem... Ele só não quer que você esteja vivo quando seus planos entrarem em ação", disse a doninha, com um cínico sorriso e um falso olhar amigável. "Quem lhe enviou até aqui?", perguntou Shadow, sabendo que algo muito grande estava acontecendo. A doninha apenas sorrira cinicamente, respondendo em um tom de deboche."Quem é meu chefe não é importante agora, quem eu sou é com o que você deveria estar se preocupando: Muito prazer, eu sou Fang the siniper e sou... Seu pior pesadelo!". Em fração de segundos, Fang empurrou a lateral direita de seu sobre-tudo, revelando um cinto e uma pistola antiga com um barril de seis balas, Fang pegou a pistola e a apontou para Shadow, que igualmente rápido, pegara sua desert eagle e a apontou para Fang também.

Sem tirar o sorriso cínico, Fang assobiou admirado e disse: "Olha só... Você até que têm jeito, mas acha que é melhor do que eu?". Fang e Shadow começaram a andar um em direção ao outro, sem abaixar suas armas, até que ficaram a uns passos de distância um do outro. "Parece que estamos empatados...", Disse Shadow, sem tirar os olhos de Fang, que apenas riu e disse: "Não por muito tempo!".

Rapidamente, Fang pegara outra arma, desta vez, do lado esquerdo de seu cinto, apontando-a e disparando-a contra o estômago de Shadow, que percebeu e disparou sua desert eagle, que estava apontada para o rosto de Fang, mas este virara a cabeça, enquando Shadow girara seu corpo para desviar do tiro, mas o tiro o acertou de raspão na barriga.

Os dois começaram a correr em direções opostas, disparando um contra o outro. Shadow era mais rápido do que Fang, mas mesmo assim, foi atingido de raspão no braço direito e na perna esquerda, em quanto, embora fosse mais lento Fang desviava das balas com extrema agilidade. Os dois continuaram a disparar um contra o outro, até que Fang ficou sem balas e se agachou atrás de uma caixa de correio, em quanto Shadow se escondeu na canto da esquina da rua.

Fang soltara uma gargalhada ríspida e gritou para Shadow, que observava a doninha pelo canto do olho: "Você deve estar pensando como eu acertei você, se você é mais rápido do que eu. Bem, eu te digo: Agilidade e velocidade não são a mesma coisa! Eu treinei a minha vida toda para ser o melhor pistoleiro do mundo, e adivinha...", Fang então terminou de recarregar suas armas e diisparou um tiro para cima, logo depois, dois pássaros caíram na calçada, mortos, "... Eu consegui! Hahahaha! Eu sou Fang the sniper, agente número 06 da Organização Doomsday!".

Shadow não fazia a menor idéia do que vinha a ser essa organização "Doom-sei-lá-o-quê", mas algo realmente grande estava acontecendo e antes de mais nada, ele precisava passar por aquele que se dizia o melhor pistoleiro do mundo.


End file.
